Figure it out
by DensiNCIS
Summary: Just some one shots about Deeks and Kensi. Maybe some others at some point. You can send requests through PM if you like.
1. May I Have This Dance?

We were sitting in the bullpen after finishing a case and Callen and Sam asked me and Kens if we wanted to join them for a couple of drinks. I saw Kensi smile and accept their invitation, so naturally I accepted too.

"Good idea guys, maybe I can get my _partner_ to dance with me tonight."

"In your dreams, Shaggy. Not happening."

"I don't even want to know, Deeks." Sam said. "Just a drink, nothing funny, you hear me?"

I grinned and nodded. Time would tell if I could get Kens to dance with me. I know my partner and she rolls her eyes at me, but I also feel her shiver every time we accidentally touch up in ops during briefings.

Kensi got up to go get the wondertwins and we all walked out of the mission together. I drove myself and Kensi, G went with Sam and somehow Nell and Eric only had one car at the mission and must have come in together. I made a mental note to question Nellosaurus about that later.

When we were at the bar we got a couple of beers and sat down at a table. It was a table for four seating the six of us, so naturally Kens and I were close, shoulders almost touching. I saw her glance nervously over at me every few minutes, but decided to let it go for now, still making a mental note-to-self.

After a few drinks Kensi got a little brave and started making innuendos towards me that rivaled my own. I smirked at her and told her to put her money where her mouth was and dance with me. She's never one to back down from a challenge and got up, crooked her finger at me and slowly walked over to the dance floor. I saw Nell looking curiously over at us, but didn't care. If Kensi wanted to challenge me, I would take that challenge in a heartbeat.

I walked after Kens and when she stopped, she turned around to me and put her arms around my neck, swaying softly to the music and maybe because of a little buzz from the booze.

"So, _partner_ , you got me to dance with you after all."

"Yup." I replied. "Told you I could do it."

"I bet you can do much more than that, _detective._ " She said and I quirked an eyebrow at her statement. But then she started to move closer to me and she pulled my hands of her waist and put them on her ass. "Show me what you can do, _Marty_."

I was rendered speechless and this wasn't going to happen while she was inebriated. I had to fight the urge to pick her up and take her right up against the wall, but she, and we, deserve so much better.

I put my hands on her waist again and said "Sorry Princess, not right now, maybe when your not so tipsy and still feel the same."

I heard her groan, but she also felt heavy against me. I looked down and saw that she was leaning her head heavy against my shoulder. She appeared to be almost asleep. So I said our goodbyes to the group and drove her home. I layed her on the couch, covering her with the blanket there and locked the door behind me. It was a good night and I hoped that her drunken request would still be there when she was sober the next day.

The next morning we met in the bullpen and she looked refreshed and happy. I could only hope that our dance had something to do with her mood today.

"Morning Kensi!" I smiled.

"Good morning Deeks. Thanks for getting me home last night."

"Sure thing, isn't that what partners are for?"

She walked over to my desk and just looked at me. Then she said "Partners, yeah, of course."

"That's what we are right?" I asked.

 _"Hmmhmm, but uh, I keep thinking about a request I seem to have made yesterday. Something about showing me what more you could do? Do you know what that's about, partner?"_

"Uhum, yeah, uh, you did. Make that request that is. But only after a couple of beers. And then uh, you sort of, uh, fell asleep on my shoulder."

"Well, it wasn't just the booze talking, _Marty._ "

I swallowed hard and nodded. Kensi smiled a small evil laugh and went back to her desk. At that point G and Sam walked in and I tried to school my features, but Kensi kept throwing me these knowing glances. The game is on!


	2. Our Frozen Lake

After our night of 'tacos' we lost our rythm as partners. Kens and I wake up the morning after and I am very happy with all that happened the night before, but Kensi seems to keep her distance. When I smile at her lovingly and try to reach out, she doesn't say anything, just gets out of bed an walks to my bathroom. I sigh, after all we shared up untill now I was sure that we would finally get our act together. But her reaction just now makes me doubt that. When she comes out of the bathroom she is fully dressed, her hair already done.

"I'm done, so I'm gonna go. We don't want the guys to get suspicious so I have to go home and change my shirt."

"Kens... Just let me make you some breakfast and we'll drive by your place on our way to work. Please... Just... Stay and talk to me, please."

"Deeks, I need time. Just let me leave and I'll see you at the mission later. Okay?" She looked like she was trapped in a corner and I thought it would be best to let her go.

"Okay." I reluctantly agreed. "I'll, uh, see you at work, I guess."

This beautiful woman, my partner and kickass Kensalina just could not for the life of me open up about her feelings. I feel so frustrated, because I _love_ her and last night I took the first step to actually admitting that fact to her. But she just stepped over our night together like I was a one night stand. She hurt me, because eventhough I understand her communication problems, she should have at least acknowledged our night together.

Our night together was beautiful, romantic and years of built up sexual tension were let out. I made love to her, it was sweet and slow. Our connection definitely showed. I can't believe that she went home with me, but now refuses to acknowledge that anything happened.

Sighing, I go to take a shower and make myself a quick breakfast. I'm early to work, but I don't care. I need to work some of this tension out. I change quickly and start pounding on the heavy bag. So much for communication and honesty. I keep punching, trying to drown out all the annoying thoughts in my head. I've been punching and kicking the heavy bag for about an hour when I hear footsteps in the gym.

"Morning Deeks. You're early?" Sam says.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep and decided to get a work out in."

"Riiight."

I just keep punching the bag, not wanting to get into any sort of conversation right now, unless Kens decides she wants to talk. No matter how angry or hurt I am, I will always give her another chance if she wants it. I'm not even going to deny it. Sigh. Left, right, left. Grunt. Left, right, hit to the liver. Aaargh. Left, right, lowkick, uppercut. Sam just stands there, watching me, a small smile on his face. What does he even want? I just keep hitting as long as it takes for Sam to finally take the hint and leave me alone. Not in the mood right now. But just after he leaves, Nell comes into the gym to call me up to ops for a briefing on a new case. I see Kens standing at the console in ops and she offers me and apolegetic smile, but I can't do this right now. I need my head in the game.

During the day I lighten up and decide that I should just go back to our rythm as partners. Joking and bantering, getting a rise out of Kens. I succeed and Kensi ends up huffing out of frustration. She doesn't seem to know how to deal with this. But it's up to her, the ball is in her court, I'm out. At the end of the day I say goodnight to everyone in general and walk out to my car. Just as I close the door I hear a knock on the passenger side window. Kensi. Huh, well, I'm not able to just drive away now, so I open the window.

"Can I step in?

"Hmmhmm."

"Look Deeks, I just needed some time to process..."

"You could have at least said something Kens, not just "I'm going home" and leave. I know you are the best first date girl in town and believe me you are, but I am not one of your first dates. You knew what I meant when I invited you home and you agreed to it. You know we have a 'thing' so how could you just step out this morning as if nothing happened?" I was angry and hurt and I still loved her so so much, I probably wasn't able to hide all of those feelings from her.

She stayed silent and kept fidgeting with her hands. "Deeks..."

"What Kensi? Am I not right? Do I not deserve more from you? Answers Kensi, I demand some answers. Our communication does suck, but I tried to let my actions speak last night and you just... Ugh, never mind."

"No Deeks, I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry. Yes you're right and yes you deserve more. Especially from me. I just totally freaked out this morning."

"I don't know Kens, I just think I need some time right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

This time I just felt hurt. She might have admitted I deserve more from her and that she was wrong, but she still won't open up. So once she's out of the car I drive home and take Monty for a walk on the beach. I didn't hear from her that evening and the next day there was a lot of awkard tension between us. Luckily it was a day of paperwork and not endless hours together in the car and out in the field. I saw the hurt in her eyes and even a little guilt every time she glanced over at me, but I just couldn't say or do anything to make it better. At some point after lunch I heard my phone buzz and looked at the screen. A message, from Kensi.

 **I loved our night together. It's no excuse, but I am terrified. I am in love with you,** ** _Marty_** **and that scares the hell out of me. But I overreacted in the morning and I shouldn't have walked out on you. I know you won't hurt me like Jack did. That was not fair to you.**

 **Can I have a second chance? I promise I will be better at this. Our thing. XO Fern**

I can't help but smile at this. We really do suck at communicating and I can't really blame her for her message instead of a face to face conversation about this. I actually have written prove now that my kickass Kensalina is in love with me and that we can work this out. Together. I see her sneaking a peek at me with a very nervous look on her face so I decide to put her out of her misery.

 **Thank you Fern. And you know I would have understood if you would have just told me, right? But better late than never. I love you too sweetcheeks. See you tonight? XO Max**

 **Yes! Want to grab some tacos down at the beach? ;) XO Fern**

 **Oh Fern, want more already? :D 'Cause you can count me in. XO Max**

 **Oh Max, you don't know the half of it... XO Fern**

 **Oh but I do babygirl... I will pick you up from work. XO Max**

 **Great, I'll be here. Can't wait. XO Fern**

After work I walked over to her desk, held my hand out for her, smiling at her when she took it. "Ready to go Princess?"

"Oh yeah, I'm hungry!"

"Really princess?" I grin at her "Alright I will buy you some tacos."


	3. The Beach

We are hanging out on the beach on a saturday. I already surfed and we are now laying on our towels enjoying the sun. We are not together, but I would really like to change that. I just don't know how Kensi feels about me. Sure people say the two of us have a thing, but we haven't been working together for that long yet and both of us denied it up until now. But after I pulled her from that stupid room of lasers I started to change my mind.

I sneak a peek at Kensi next to me. She is wearing a sexy red bikini and sunglasses. I can't see if she has her eyes open or closed, but she is so beautiful that I can't help but stare at her.

"Deeks, stop staring at me."

"I'm not staring Kens. I just wanted to ask if you wanted some ice cream?"

"Hmmm. Yeah, sure."

"Be right back sunshine." I smirk.  
I can just about hear her roll her eyes at me.

When I come back with the ice cream Kens is sitting up and adjusting her bikini top. I swallow hard and walk up to our spot.

"Here you go Fern. Chocolate and rocky road."

"Ooh, thanks Deeks."

"You're welcome Fern."

I'm staring out at the ocean while eating my ice cream and I hear Kens making all kinds of sinful noises while eating hers.

I just don't know how to do this. We are both still in denial about this thing of ours towards our coworkers, but I don't know Kens well enough yet to know if she maybe has feelings for me after all. I'm now zoned out apparently, because I hear Kens calling out to me.

"Deeks, hellooo?"

"Huh? Sorry, zoned out for a minute there."

"Yeah, you did. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just enjoying my ice cream and the nice view."

"Riiight." She quirks an eyebrow at me.

"I'm gonna go find a restroom. Be right back."

"Yeah, sure."

###

While I wait for Deeks to come back my mind starts to wonder. Ever since Deeks pulled me from the room with the lasers I started having feelings for my partner. Back in OSP everybody is saying Deeks and I have a thing, but we are both denying it so far. I don't know about Deeks, but for me denying it is just a way to deal with the awkwardness between us because of those comments.

I wonder if I should bring the topic up in a conversation, maybe he feels the same way? But I don't get a chance to decide on a course of action, because Deeks is sitting back down next to me.

"Want to go grab some dinner?" I ask, not really wanting this day to end. Plus I need to buy myself some time to decide if I should bring the comments on our thing up.

"Yeah, sure. Feel like going out or ordering in?"

"It's still nice out. Want to stay out here and find a nice sea view restaurant?"

"Sounds good. I'll just rinse myself off real quick and then we can go."

By now I'm wondering what Deeks is thinking about my proposal to go to dinner and I decide I want to know what he is thinking about 'our thing' and all the talk down at OSP.

###

I quickly rinse myself under one of the beach showers and find Kens again at our spot. I'm wondering why she asked me to have dinner with her, but I'm all for it if it means getting to spend more time with her. And at a nice sea view restaurant while the sun is setting? I can't imagine a better view if Kensi is a part of that view. I think I want to test the waters a bit and see how she feels about 'our thing' and all the talk about it.

We walk over to one of the many restaurants down on the beach in silence. We both seem to have zoned out a bit. When we arrive at the restaurant and request to sit out on the deck, we order a beer and slowly we start to get back in partner banter mode.

"It's a shame you covered up that sexy red bikini of yours Fern. I liked looking at it."

"Perv. I knew I was right when I accused you of staring." She tries to scold me, but I see the small smile she is trying to prevent from forming on her lips. I alsno notice that she is blushing a little. Could she actually feel the same? Or is it just my imagination?

"Perv? Really? Is that what you say to all the guys drooling over you in a bikini?"

"Nope, just you." Right, I can take a hint.

###

I see a flash of disappointment in his eyes and mentally scold myself 'nice work Blye, if you ever want to find out how he feels you shouldn't push him away with idiotic comments'. So, back to bantering and try to get this show back on the road.

"But only because you perv on everything with breasts."

"Seriously? How is that different from any other guy that pervs on you? Also we seriously gotta stop saying perv."

"Yeah, perv."

"You didn't answer my question. How is that different from any other guy that per-, uh, checks you out?"

"Yeah you're right, it really isn't. It's just a little weird to have you check me out, I guess. We work together and... I don't know. It's just weird. We're friends." I end lamely.

"I checked you out because you're beautiful Kens, that's it. I'm sorry if that's weird." That comment makes me turn my head to try and hide my blush. So much for bantering. We seem to enter the serious conversation now...

"Thank you Deeks."

"Hey, it's nothing but the truth. You know Kens, I, uh, must say that I really like working with you as my partner and I'm glad we are friends. We had a bit of a rocky start, so, yeah, I'm glad "

"Me too Deeks, me too. Hey uhm... What do you think of all the talk about us having a thing?" I can barely look at him at this point.

"Well, at first it was a little annoying, because there obviously was nothing between us, but now I'm starting to rethink it. We're friends now, so I guess you could call it a thing, right?"

"Right." Now it was my turn to feel disappointment.

"How about you? Any thoughts?"

"Well, I think you're right. It's definitely a friend thing now yeah." I look down at my lap and mumble a "But maybe a little more as well."

###

I have to strain to hear her, but I can swear I heard her say "but maybe a little more." Well it's an opening. Maybe...

"Kens?"

"Yes?"

"I think there is more between us than just being friends."

"Yeah." She says softly.

I reach out my hand and tilt up her face toward me. "Ever since I pulled you from that room full of lasers I've been thinking more and more about you. How you smile, how you try to act annoyed with me but really aren't, your hair down and wavy. I think I like you Kensi Marie Blye." I smile adoringly at her.

"I think I like you too Marty Deeks." She smiles at me.

"Good. So we can agree that we have a thing? No more denying towards our coworkers?"

"Nope. I like you, they can all know."

I smile at her and lean over the table awkwardly to try and kiss her, but I fail. The damned table is to wide and I can't reach.

I grumble, pull back and say "How about we ditch this place and take a walk?"

"Sounds good, lets go."

I help her down the stairs of the restaurant and pull her into my arms. She smiles at me lovingly and I dip in to kiss her.

"I really, really like you Kensi. I'm glad you asked me to have dinner with you tonight."

"I really, really like you too Deeks. And I'm glad too. I did ask for this specific reason though, just so you know."

"So you were thinking about this all afternoon? I ask her.

"Yeah, but I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Well, you did better than you think sweetcheeks." I wink at her.

She swats my arm playfully but then stand on her tiptoes and kisses me.

Partners. But with a thing.

* * *

 _Alright, this was kind of bad. I have absolutely no inspiration to continue these one shots!_

 _Please review to let me know what you think of this one._

 _Also if you have something specific you want written, don't hesitate to PM me._


	4. Loco Moco

_For the guest that reviewed and suggested Kensi making Deeks some Loco Moco to make up for the fact that she ate his._

 _Small change: they cook it up together._

 _Thank you for your suggestion!_

* * *

After Deeks caught me on this stupid camera eating his Loco Moco in the middle of the night, I figured I could make it up to him somehow. He has been so good for me this last year. From rescuing me from that cultmembers who wanted to do things to me that I don't even want to think about, to accepting Jack in my life to framing my dad's medal for me after sucking it up with the vacuum. Sometimes he was silly and annoying and frustrating, but at the end of the day I always know I can count on him to be there. I know he will not willingly leave me and I am infinitely happy that I dared to take that step a year and a half ago now. He makes me happier than I have been in a long time.

Putting some thought into a plan to make it up to him I decide on surprising him by cooking it together with him. He is always teasing me on my cooking skills and he might have a point there, but with Deeks by my side I'm sure I can manage it. So after a short day of paperwork at the mission I tell him I need to run some errands and will meet him at home an hour later. He happily agrees and smiles his cute smile for me.

"See you in an hour Fern. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I'll take some with me after running errands."

"Sounds good, see you soon sweetcheeks." He winks at me and I just laugh at his antics and walk out of the mission.

Once at the store I put the recipe I found online up on my phone. I just get everything on the list, not letting anything out and go to the register. Once I arrive at our place I see his car parked in the spot next to mine and I smile. I walk in and call out "Deeks, I'm home!"

He comes out of the kitchen with to uncapped beers and hands me one "Hey there! What did you bring for dinner?"

I kiss him fondly and smile "I brought the ingredients to make Loco Moco, I thought we could make it together. You know to make up for the fact that I ate yours last night."

He stares at me for a moment, obviously not expecting this, and then a smile breaks out on his face "You really are the perfect girlfriend."

He makes me feel like a teenage girl with her first crush and I blush. "But as you always painfully remind me, I can't cook, so you really have to guide me through this."

"Don't worry, come on, let's see what we got."

We walk over to the kitchen and I stall everything I've gotten on the kitchentable. "I found a recipe online" I tell him "Here, check it out."

He hums a few times, nods his head and says "Looks good, let's get cooking."

We set the rice cooking and go on making the patties. I'm putting al the ingredients in the bowl, but ask Deeks if he can mix it al together. Instead of letting me of the hook from this gross job, he comes up behind me, puts his arms around me and puts his hands on mine in the bowl. Together we mix the meat, spices and onions together. He kisses me on my cheek and says "This is really nice babe, thank you"

"It's the least I can do for eating yours babe" I smile "Plus I thought I would surprise you with actually cooking myself. Two birds with one stone."

He kisses me again, but this time on the lips. "You never cease to amaze me beautiful. And I love you, very much." He puts his forehead to mine and I revel in this moment. This was all I wanted when I thought of this plan.

We start on the gravy and work in silence for a bit. Once everything is finally done we serve ourselves a large portion each. Might as well not leave any leftovers to fight over tonight... We eat and occasionaly one of us grunts at the delicious dinner. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I always say you can't cook to save your life?"

"Yes, shaggy, I'm aware" I roll my eyes at him.

"Well, I lied, or you were holding out on me. This is amazing and you didn't need a whole lot of guidance from me."

"Well you are actually right about my cooking skills, but I think you just ground me. I always panic when I'm trying to make something by myself. I can't oversee everything and timing gets messed up and I ruin things. But with you by my side I seem to do alright."

"Glad to help you out Kensalina. Want to cook more often with me now?"

"When I got my personal chef who I _love_ watching while he's chopping and dicing and stirring things? No way, Jose."

Deeks smiles at me, shakes his head and says "I wouldn't have it any other way _Princess_!"


	5. Now I See

When I heard from Hetty that Deeks was shot, the only thing I was thinking of was how he couldn't die before I told him how I feel!

We weren't working together long, but somehow with his charm and jokes - won't ever tell him that though - he weazled his way through my walls. Thick concrete walls started crumbling when this blond guy appeared during a case. Stuck, smitten, whatever. I was hooked on this guy and we already started hanging out more and more after work.

He told me he surfed and soon after he invited me to come with him on a weekend. He started teaching me and we became friends quickly. But the more we hang out and the more I learn about him, the more I'm falling in love with him. And now he was shot.

I almost begged Hetty to let me go see him, it was almost embarrassing, but I couldn't lose another partner. I couldn't lose Deeks. But Hetty seemed to understand and let me go see him.

So I went to the hospital and was sent to the floor where my partner was supposed to be. But since he was still in the OR I was anxiously waiting on news, or anything really. After a couple of hours of pacing down the hall and the waiting room a doctor finally came to get me.

When I saw Deeks lying in the hospital bed, all pasty and hooked up to machines, I knew I had to tell him how I feel. But since he was asleep, I sat by his bed and held his hand. I just needed to feel him with me to know he really was going to be fine.

I was staring and lost in thought when I felt his hand twitch a little. "Hey there, you awake?"

When he didn't answer right away I called his name "Deeks?"

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

"Deeks?" I questioned.

"Really my name is Deeks? But you're not my nurse? Who are you?"

"Deeks..." I trailed of. Did he really not remember me right now? Did I Iose him before I could tell him?

But Deeks being Deeks was just playing with me. "Don't worry, I remember you Fern."

"Yeah, you funny huh? I'm gonna punch you in your bullethole!" I threatened.

"That sounds vaguely dirty, I'll have to put that in my report to Hetty!"

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. Then I noticed I was still holding his hand and saw him stealing a glance at our intertwined fingers. He didn't say anything and just let me hold his hand.

"I was afraid I would lose you." I whisper at him.

"Don't worry Fern, I have a natural aversion to death."

"It's not funny Deeks. I almost lost you without telling you." A blush crept up which I unsuccessfully tried to hide.

I saw Deeks frown up at me and he asked "Without telling me what Fern?" A stern don't-lie-to-me-but-trust-me-you-can-tell-me-anything look followed that question. But I seriously had no idea how he was feeling about me and our partnership so it was especially hard to admit that I was in love with him now.

I gathered all of my courage, thinking that it was better to know now - and find a new partner sooner rather than later - was preferable. "Without telling you that I'm falling in love with my partner and I want to know what you think about that and if I should pursue him?" Wow, well that cat is now out of the bag... _Real subtle Blye_.

Deeks stared at me all wide-eyed and didn't really respond otherwise while I was anxiously waiting for a sign. But then he put my hand is both of his, changing up my move, and looked up at me with a cute little shy smile. "You're, uh, in love with your partner? Hmmm... That's a tricky one to advise on. It could be awesome for the two of you to have found each other, but in your line of work I'm not sure it's gonna be that easy."

I hummed and just stood with my hand still in both of his. His answer made it clear that he had to process my confession, so I tried to give him some space.  
After what seemed like forever he tugged on my hand a little bit and motioned for me to come closer so he could whisper something in my ear. "I'm falling for you Fern, I'm falling for you hard."

I turned to look at him and a grin broke out on my face. And then I kissed him, full on his lips. His hand came up to the back of my head as if he was holding on for dear life and deepened the kiss. Wow, in the midst of a horrible case that evolved around my partner, I found my partner in more than just work.

Now I see why Hetty let me go, because that little ninja is the master of the universe as Deeks always says and she must have known. I love him and have loved him almost from the moment we met. "I love you Marty." I murmer against his lips and I feel his lips twitching up in a genuine smile. Now I see that sometimes taking a chance is preferable.


	6. DEA Agents And A Frozen Lake

I met Talia today. We were working on a case and all of the sudden there she was. I was very annoyed by the way she acted towards Deeks and me. Like she wants to play a game and see who can get Deeks as the price. But I feel confident in what I have with Deeks and I know there is no competition. But Talia is very pretty, so I wanted to see how Deeks would respond to that fact. But instead of perving over her like he would have in the past, he told me that I am beautiful. And I thought he was very cute when he told me he 'did not not notice that she is not not pretty'. He said it in such a way that I think he wanted to reassure me that nothing happened between the two of them while I was gone. Since I am back from Afghanistan things have been weird between us and we haven't talked about our thing anymore, so it was good to hear that from him. But I know that I still want him and I trust him, so I know nothing happened. Still, if I want him to know that we have to communicate and I have to tell him.

After the case was closed we both went our separate ways, but I could see the concern in his eyes when I told him I wanted to be alone. I really want to be with him, but after today I just need to make a plan to tell him how I feel. When he is with me I can't think straight. Every thought consists of me wanting to kiss him and cuddle up to him if he's near me. It's distracting, so here I sit, alone on my couch. Thinking. Oh how I missed him when I was in Afganistan. His goofy smile, his shaggy hair, his nicknames for me - those were the things that got me through. But I need to tell him that. And after today I have a little more hope that he is ready to take this thing of ours to the next level. But communicating, really talking, was never our strong suit, so I have to figure out a way to tell him. My thoughts are disturbed by a knock on my door and I instantly know that it's Deeks coming to check up on me. So I walk to the door and after peaking to check it is actually Deeks, with Monty in tow, I open the door wide for him. I wanted some time to think, but I missed him none the less.

"Uh, hi." He greets.

"Hey Deeks, what are you doing here?" I question.

"I'm sorry, I know you said that you wanted to be alone tonight. But I could not not check up on you after the day we had. With Talia and the sub and just everything. And I missed you. And I want you to know nothing happened. And I just... yeah." He rambles as he walks over to the couch.

"Deeks?"

"Yes, sorry, rambling. Nervous."

"Why are you nervous Deeks? It's me. What's up, tell me."

"I just wanted to see if you and I were still good after today?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't we be good?" I almost can't contain the smirk that's making it's way to my lips. He is so cute when he's flustered like this. And if I thought I couldn't fall any harder for this man, I just proved myself wrong.

"Talia." He breathes out.

"What about her? You told me you think she's not not pretty and you stared at her boobs." He stares at me wide eyed and swallows a lump in his throat. But I continue "But you also told me in your own little way that nothing happened between the two of you, called me beautiful and you are here now to check up on me. What more can I ask of you?"

He breathes out again, clearly relieved by my response and his whole body seems to relax a little more. "Wow, okay, I don't know what I expected really, but it sure as hell wasn't this. Not that I thought you would freak out, but just, Talia and bathroombreaks and punching. Sorry, that didn't come out right. Gonna shut up now."

I let the smirk make it's way to my lips this time. He's so freaking cute and I just want to hug him and kiss him senseless. So that's what I do.

He looks at me wide eyed again after we break apart and gasps for air. I smile at him and say "Shaggy, we are good. More than good. I am in love with you and you are clearly in love with me" I wink at him "So why are we still dancing around this thing of ours?"

He smiles that smile that brights up his whole face, he cups my face in his hands and kisses me with a passion. Finally we made it past our frozen lake.


	7. Afghanistan Really Changes A Man

I am freaking waterboarding a blind cleric. Afghanistan really does change a man, as Makar said. How could I do this after being tortured by Sidorov myself? I break down and tears gather in my eyes. How could I? I can't be reprimanded while I'm here for Kensi. She needs my help and I have to be at the top of my game. But how can I be when this is about _Kensi._ I have been missing her for 5 long months only to hear that she went missing on the other side of the world. I tell Makar to tell the cleric I'm sorry and take a minute to compose myself.

Hours later Makar and I discover that we can use the cleric for a prisoner exchange and we hurry to find the rest of our team out in the desert. Once we're on the gruond and I am ready to exchange this hideous man for my partner I almost break down when she gets in my sights. She looks terrible and I just want to grab her and hold her close and take care of her. But I have to stay professional and make sure this exchange goes as planned. I can't risk losing her now that I finally got my eyes on her again.

After the exchange I quickly get to Kens and help her on the chopper to go back to camp. She doesn't say anything and seems in shock. I don't know what else to do besides holding her close to me and whispering in her ear "You're safe now, I've got you" over and over again.

Once at camp I take her to the medical tent to get checked out and then I take her over to the mess hall. After an antagonizing long couple of days of rescuing my partner wheels are finally up and I can leave this place with my partner right by my side.

Once on the plane I settle Kensi in beside me and she lays her head on my shoulder. She still seems to be in shock and I don't know what else to do than whisper sweet nothings in her ear and putting my arm around her so she can rest comfortably against me. The flight is long and Kensi falls asleep at some point, only to be awoken by nightmares. I hold her tight and tell her she's safe in my arms and we're going home.

When we are on American soil again we say goodbye to the rest of the team, including Eric, Nell and Hetty who were waiting for us. I drove Kensi's car here, so I put her in the passenger seat and drive us to her house. I have my go-bag in the car so I can stay with her. A part of me was hoping she would bust my ass for driving her car, but she says nothing and just stares out the window, taking in the familiar territory.

We arrive at her house and I take my bag from the trunk and walk around to her side to help her up and to the house. She leans into me and I see her checking out my go-bag from the corner of her eye.

"I'm here for you Kens, I'm not going anywhere." I whisper.

"Thank you." She whispers so softly I barely hear her.

Whatever may happen next, I am happy Kensi accepts the simple fact that I am not leaving her side. I know we can work out whatever remains of our thing, but for now I need to be here, with _my Fern_.


	8. I Only Ever Want You To See The Best

Kens and I were in the park looking for _the grey man_ and she shared a bit of her story with me. Ofcourse Hetty had already told me once on the case with Astrid that Kensi had lived on the street when she was younger, but Kensi didn't know this. So I acted surprised and she called me out on it. But she also said I could not fool her. I felt a little uncomfortable under her warning glance. Even from a distance she did something to me. But me being me asked her if she wanted to talk about it, since she was the one to start this topic, but ofcourse that did not last long and she did not want to talk about that period in her life. I just keep wishing I knew Kensi back then, but she assured me that I did not want that at all. It just saddened me to know she had to fight for herself from such a young age, but it also explains the walls she has put up around her heart.

Later, when we were at this little out-of-order kitchen we were thinking about a way in, but Kensi felt the need to explain to me why she never told me about her time on the street. I was actually a little curious, besides the fact that she did not want to be seen as week, but didn't deem it necesarry to talk about this in the middle of a rescue of two hostages while we're outgunned. But she said it anyway.

"You know I never told you about my time on the street, because I only ever want you to see the best of me..." She started.

"Really, you want to talk about this now?"

"I just need you to know Deeks. Got a plan ready?" She huffed.

"Yes actually..."

I knew she wanted to share, but now was definitely not the time. Thank god, we got mother and daughter safely out of there and we got rid of the criminals in one fell swoop. I was ready to talk with Kens about her childhood years now, but I didn't think she would want to talk after this case was over, so I started to pack up my stuff to go home.

She suprised me when she said "Uh, Deeks? Want to come over for pizza and top model?"

Even if she did not want to talk anymore tonight, I still got to hang out with my partner. It had become one of our traditions to have Top Model or movie night and take out a couple of times a week and I really enjoyed our quality time together. I got to learn little things about Kensi and occasionaly she would share a little more of her story with me. She told me she only ever wanted me to see the best of her, but to me Kensi is the best. She is the best partner I could ask for and my best friend. I could only hope that her comment meant something more, but I will be patient and not spring all of my feelings on her. We will get there, Kickass Kensalina and me. We watched Top Model and ate our pizza. It turned out she didn't want to talk about her chilhood years anymore, but we did talk besides judging the judging.

"Deeks?"

"Hmm?"

"I only ever want you to see the best of me, because I don't want you to start thinking about me differently than you do."

"Why would I look at you differently if you tell me about your time on the street?"

"Because I did a lot of bad things and we are both in a job to keep people from doing bad things. I was scared back than, and young. And I hate to admit it, but I felt incredibly vulnerable."

"You don't have to tell me anything you did Kens, I just know that whatever you did, it was to protect yourself or to keep yourself alive. You are not a criminal for what you did back than. I hope you don't see yourself as such."

"Maybe you're right, but that does not justify what I did. It feels wrong, still, and I don't want you to see me like a crook."

"I see you for who you are partner. Beautiful, intelligent, strong and extremely badass. Your secret is safe with me and I promise I won't look at you any differently."

"Thanks." She almost whispered.

We kept on watching Top Model and in the end we fell asleep on the couch tangled up together. I still hoped that one day she would share her story with me, but for now this was enough.


	9. Author's note!

Hey guys,

Sorry not an update. Just wanted to let you know that I have no more inspiration for these one shots. Since I haven't updated in a while and am still working on other stories I have marked this one as complete.

In case anyone is following Perfectly Perfect: I will finish! Just can't promise you a fixed date for that. When inspiration hits...

Thank you for reading this fic, I appreciate the support! :)


End file.
